Do You Even Know Me Anymore?
by HieiJaganshiMate
Summary: Slight YuKe Yusuke ponders about how far he is in his life...but he stops and finds out he doesn't even know who he is anymore. Oneshot RR!


Do You Even Know Me Anymore?

By: HieiJaganshiMate

AN: Well it seems nobody else really likes my other story…but that's alright…

----Yusuke's POV

I came home late from my job. It was a good job. It's not much, but me, Keiko and Katsuro are making the best of it and using the money wisely. Oh you don't know who that is, do you? Katsuro is my son who is….16 years old….or maybe it was 18? I really don't remember, it's been so long since we've had father and son time together.

To be honest, I don't really remember having those kinds of times with him…

Anyway, liked I said (or I was going to say) I married Keiko. After she finished college, we got married and so we've been living like this.

Although…I don't think Keiko or Katsuro are very happy….

….Actually….I haven't talked to them in awhile…it's always been work, eat, and sleep…

'When do I have time for my family?' I said to myself as I laid down in bed.

Sleep came to me pretty fast.

---

I walked in through front door, and quietly closed it. Then I took of my coat.

"What a long day…it doesn't help that it's winter tonight…And I'm late again. I guess I'll have to heat up dinner…" I said to myself as I passed the living room. I paused. Was somebody in there?

I walked in and saw Keiko sitting on the window still, looking at the snowfall peacefully. But…there was a sad gaze in her eyes.

Then I noticed something glimmering down her cheek…a tear?

"Keiko….is something wrong?" I asked gently.

"It's cold tonight." I heard say. She tried to smile at me, but a couple of more tears started to fall down her face.

"Keiko….?"

"Yusuke, you're never home anymore. You go to work…." She paused briefly for a moment. "You pay the bills. I stay home…and I make the meals. But, you, you're not even home anymore to eat them and you're never home to talk to me…" Keiko got up and started to walk towards me.

"But, Yusuke, you don't even know who I am anymore. You're a million miles away, though I see you everyday!" Keiko started, her voice getting a little louder.

"And I've been waiting right here, over all these years. Every time you left, I'd always wait for you, no matter how long. And, in a way, I feel like I'm still waiting for you, Yusuke!" Keiko said, a with more and more tears running down her face. "And sometimes I get so lonely, I need to know you love me! But do you really know me, anymore?"

Keiko's words shocked me. But, she was right…

"Just go. I want to be by myself for a little while." I numbly nodded and walked out of the room and downstairs.

-----

As I finished going down the stairs, I saw Katsuro watching TV, although I could tell he wasn't really. He was listening to what his mother was saying.

I studied Katsuro for a moment. I remember his first birthday now he's what…19?

"Dad, Mom's right." I could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm 21 now, and I haven't had any good memories of you Dad. Actually, I barley remember any time I had with you." He said, his eyes looking towards the floor.

My eyes widened. 21? I missed his life….I missed it all! To him I was probably just a man living down the hall…..

"I learned to live, without you Dad. But I'd give it all, just to have you back." Katsuro said. "Dad, do you even know who I really am? I'm more then just a kid." Katsuro stood up.

"I remember at all my little baseball games I'd always asked mom, 'Is Dad going to be here?' and she'd always respond 'He'll try to be here.' I use to wait at all my games with so much hope, but still you never came. And I've been waiting right here, over all these years. For the time you said you'd owe me, I wanted you to show me. I've waiting for you to get to know me, Dad. You never really knew me, and I never found out anything about you, except for the things mom would tell me." Katsuro finished his talking, and sat down to watch more TV.

"……" I walked out of the room.

-----

How did this happen? How could I lose my family like this?……How did I end up here?

Then it hit me.

I took them for granted. I just sat back, and watched as the day turned into years.

"No!" I shouted and ran outside into the cold, bitter snow.

I ran, until I couldn't feel my legs, until the pain turned into a numb feeling. I eventually slowed down and lowered myself to the ground. I pounded my fists on the ground, and tears my own tears started falling down.

"I dreamed my dreams, I made my plans….but why is it that all I feel here is an empty man….?" I asked myself. I looked up at the sky, entranced by the snowflakes that were falling.

"And I don't even know…who **_I_** am anymore. God please, I'm praying, let me make all these years…or have I waited to long, can I start again? To be the man you wanted of me, I'm begging you to show me…please…" I whimpered.

I'm going to change my life. And I'm going to start now.

I started to get up and then started to shiver. The cold was finally getting to me….and I'm going to change it.

I started to walk back to my house.

This time, I'm starting over.

------

AN: Like it? Hate it? Review! The story was inspired by "Do You Even Know Me Anymore?" By Mark Schultz (Some lines were used in the fic) Bye for now


End file.
